Unrequited Silence
by fair otaku
Summary: historically inaccurate! this is about hector and andromache and their story that is so quickly overlooked. summary sux, the sotry is better than this
1. prologue

Ok, this story is probably so totally historically inaccurate but im playin round here ok? Im so annoyed no one has really written any Hector/Andromache stories. So ill write one ( its from andromache's pov but written in.........not in the I, me kinda way though.........does that even make sense? Ok and sorry if I don't write it in the correct format too ok? With the whole greek/troy language type. Ive never done history or anything so im not really familiar with their speaking patterns but ill try my best!  
  
Ok and I know apples couldn't grow in Greece bcoz of the terrain but use your imagination ok (I didn't do history but I know that weird. lol) ! Mine couldn't think of something that would roll so I had to use apples! And lets pretend that they have heaps of them ok. Don't flame me please!  
  
Oh yeah, (don't worry ill start writing it soon) this story is set before, during and after the movie ok? Cool.  
  
Troy rox!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, but this story is my own just integrated into the movie.  
  
Prologue  
  
The sun had nearly reached its zenith when Andromache departed from her small home in the majestic city of Troy. She glanced fleetingly at the wooden door that was closed behind her then brought her glance to the basket she held underneath her left arm. It was filled with apples that her father had grown from a single apple seed he had come across a few years ago. Carefully switching the basket to her other arm the 18-year-old departed from the market. Her dark hair fell like a curtain behind her and her mysterious dark eyes focused on what was ahead of her.  
  
The sun struck down its brilliant light upon her faded and worn brown shawl that was draped lifelessly across her shoulders. Many of Troy's citizens were either purchasing items or relaxing in the extensive gardens that grew within the city's' high walls. As she reached the market with all its bustling customers she felt a slight tremor run through her body.  
  
Looking down at her basket she prayed to the Gods that they would aid her in selling the fruit for is she didn't she surely couldn't return home. Her family was poor and needed as much money as they could get. Her selling the 20 or so apples that were in the basket was a way her father thought could pick the family up onto their feet. If she returned with no money she would surely be beaten.  
  
In the midst of all the people around her Andromache attempted selling the apples but they just pushed past her and ignored the young woman. Despair overcoming her Andromache wandered further along the roads trying to find people interested in buying her produce. She prayed over and over again in her head hoping someone would take interest in her.  
  
The day passed and soon Andromaches' mood was mirrored by the weather. Dark bruised clouds were looming over the city and threatened rain. Nobody had bought any apples. Tears started to well up in the brown eyes as she contemplated dropping the basket and fleeing for her life. She didn't want to get hit by her father again, is she ran he could never find her. Troy was a big city surely there would be some place she could hide.........  
  
As the final thought crossed her mind rain started littering the streets. Looking up Andromache let the cool rain fall onto her face. Smiling she thanked the Gods for their help. As she watched people running for cover she started to head home. She couldn't be expected to sell fruit in the market place when there was nobody there to purchase it. Her father wouldn't mind.  
  
Started to head home she tried pushing past the people all scurrying to find shelter from the rain that was steadily growing harder. As she attempted to find her footing a man trying to cover his own stall knocked ran into her causing the basket to fly from her hands and roll in the collecting mud.  
  
"No!" Andromache cried out scrambling after the basket on all fours.  
  
Mud splashed onto her face and faded dress. She reached the basket and picked it up. Frantically she grabbed the apples that had fallen out. Quickly counted them Andromache nearly died of shock. There were only 16 apples in the basket. Looking around her she couldn't find the 4 that were missing. By now the rain had grown fiercer and was beginning to hurt as it pummelled down on Andromaches' thinly covered back.  
  
Pulling the basket to her she crawled underneath an awning and pulled her knees to her chest. She watched the rain and the few people who hadn't left the market place yet and started crying. She could never go home with apples missing and no money! Her father would kill her! Sobbing into her arms Andromache started contemplating what it would be like to leave home. She could try catch a boat to an island on the Aegean.........and start a new life there.  
  
She felt someone tap her shoulder, "are you all right?" she heard him ask.  
  
Shrugging his hand off her Andromache mumbled for him to leave her alone.  
  
"I can help you," he said quietly.  
  
"Look, I don't need your help!" Andromache snarled and jerked her head up to look at him.  
  
As she did she gasped. It was Prince Hector. Collapsing on all fours Andromache started trembling while she spoke.  
  
"I'm so sorry Prince Hector, I didn't realise whom it was speaking to me"  
  
Hector kneeled and lifted up her chin, "don't be absurd. Get up" he said softly.  
  
Never letting her eyes leave his face Andromache allowed the young Prince to help her stand. He smiled at her, his eyes and face lighting up as he did so. He wore a crimson red tunic and a large gold band around his neck. He leant down and retrieved her basket.  
  
"Here," he said passing it to her.  
  
"Thank you," Andromache replied hastily looking away from him and to the ground in respect.  
  
"You've no need to do that here," Hector told her again lifting her chin, "do you live around here?"  
  
"No," Andromache replied, "I do not"  
  
"Who do you live with?" he asked totally oblivious to the fact his clothes were now completely soaked.  
  
"My family," was the quiet reply, why was the eldest son of Priam interested in her?  
  
"Mother, father, husband?" Hector continued.  
  
"My mother, father and brother," Andromache told him a small smile tugging at her lips, "I've not been fortunate enough to meet a man who would share their life with me"  
  
Hector let out a laugh and wiped away some mud that was melting away on her smooth cheek. His touch sent a shiver down her spine and Andromache flinched slightly, Hector let his hand drop.  
  
"Come, I'll get you some fresh clothes," he said gesturing for her to give him her hand.  
  
"You need not to do that," Andromache said quickly and drew her hands to her chest.  
  
"You can't stay in those, you'll catch your death," he said extending his hand.  
  
Andromache looked at it in surprise. Here was the Prince of Troy, the heir to the throne offering her clothes to wear. With a shaking arm she placed her hand in his hand. He closed his own around hers and Andromache felt a strange feeling within her heart. He led her to his waiting chariot that stood not far away.  
  
"May I ask why you were down here?" she asked softly as he helped her get up.  
  
"I was looking in the market place and I saw you," he said simply.  
  
"You saw me...?" Andromache repeated baffled.  
  
"Yes, you entranced me"  
  
Andromache fell silent and she looked down at her old dress and felt embarrassed. As the chariot started Andromache nearly lost her footing but Hector caught her with ease and steadied her. Her heart in her throat she smiled a thank you and tried calming her pulse.  
  
They reached the palace and got off the chariot with Hector helping her. Walking up the flight of stairs they soon reached the main building. Andromache looked around in awe. The rulers of Troy dwelt in splendour but no to the point that its citizens were dying. Many homes in the city would easily contain the ornaments the palace had. Hector took her hand gently and led her through rooms till they reached one with a large bathtub in it. Steam rose from the water and a pleasant scent filled Andromaches' senses.  
  
"You may use it if you wish," Hector told her, "I'll get you a dress"  
  
He departed leaving Andromache feeling very out of place. She slipped off her dirty garments and slipped into the warm water. She never knew water could feel so good. She sunk into the water and let it wash off all the grime and mud off her. Reaching the surface again she played with the bubbled that floated the waters surface. Picking some up she smelt it then decided to rub it through her hair. After she had washed it she looked around for a towel. One was sitting to her right so after getting out of the warm water she towelled herself dry.  
  
She noticed on a bench that there was an azure coloured dress folded neatly. Going over to it she assumed it was the dress Hector said he would get for her. Putting it on Andromache sighed. The feel of the material on her skin was to die for. Sitting on a small stool she began drying her hair.  
  
I wonder where Prince Hector has gone she thought to herself as he finished drying her hair and folding the towel neatly. She stood up and headed for the doorway, outside sat Hector on one of the couches that were in the room. He was talking to another male with dark hair. Hector looked up and the other mater followed suit. It was Prince Paris. He smiled at her before leaving the room.  
  
"Your beauty does that dress shame," Hector said bluntly but with a smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you," Andromache managed to say.  
  
"Would you like to look around?" the Prince asked standing.  
  
Andromache nodded and allowed him to link his arm with hers. The entire time while he showed her around the palace she couldn't help but falling in love with him. His smile, his laugh and the way his eyes would shine when he talked. As she was sure that she loved him a feeling of despair overcame her for he would never love her. While she was a simple girl from the city he was the handsome Prince of Troy that any woman or girl would dream of marrying.  
  
They finally came to a garden that overlooked the entire city and ocean to the west. The rain had halted and stars dotted the dark sky. The moon sat high and shone down upon them.  
  
"I've been here for many hours," Andromache said to herself.  
  
"Any time you wish to leave I shan't hold you back," Hector told her as they sat on a stone bench in the tropical paradise that surrounded them.  
  
A fountain nearby supported a statue of Artemis holding her bow and arrows. Lost in the moment Andromache rested her head against the Prince's shoulder. As soon as her head hit his soft skin she jerked it away.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to –"  
  
Her words were cut off by him kissing her. She took a shocked intake of air and sat rigid. After a few seconds she dared to move her lips ever so slightly in response to what he had just done. She felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her closer to his warm and sculptured body. His kisses were gentle and passionate at the same time. Breaking away slightly she stared into his eyes and he smiled causing her heart to flutter dramatically. She smiled in response and leant in again to kiss the young Prince of Troy. 


	2. the departure of troy

Ok, for the actual story bits (that first bit was the prologue) im gonna have both what hector and andromache feel. Cool? Cool.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, im just integrating my own ideas...eric bana is hot as! (as is brad pitt...but eric is better) ;)  
  
Chapter 1 - The Departure Of Troy  
  
Andromache awoke to the cool light of the morning. Looking to the empty space beside her she sat up in fright. Getting up as fast as possible she started to leave the room when she noticed Astyanax was missing from his crib.  
  
A slight termor ran through her body and she ran from the room. Her dark hair flew out behind her like night descending over the ocean and her bare feet slapped against the cool floor below her. She heard a familiar voice and felt her heart rise and sink at the same time. Rounding the corner she found Hector and their son sitting out on a balcony.  
  
"I thought you'd gone and not said goodbye," she whispered quietly.  
  
Hector turned to look at her and smiled, Astyanax giggled happily on his knee and reached for some of his fathers' hair with a chubby fist.  
  
"I would never have left without at least giving you a kiss," he said.  
  
Andromache smiled and went to sit beside him. She rested a hand on his bare shoulder and watched him as he entertained the child within his arms. He looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"What?" he asked as he saw the sadness in her face.  
  
"How long will you be at Sparta?" she asked removing her hand and looking out to the ocean that lay before them.  
  
"As long as it takes," Hector replied turning serious, "I'm worried though Andromache" he whispered, "about Paris. He will find nothing interesting in the things I will talk about with Menelaus, yes he still insists on accompanying me"  
  
Andromache ran her fingers through her husbands' hair and sighed, "perhaps he wishes to see Helen of Sparta?"  
  
Hector let out a laugh, "knowing my brother you are probably right," he told her, "but I wish you weren't"  
  
The couple fell silent. Andromache watched Hector as he in turn watched their son.  
  
"You don't have to go," she whispered quietly.  
  
"You know I do," came the reply.  
  
Getting to her feet Andromache wandered to the edge of the balcony and gazed at the sight before her. Life was stirring in the city of Troy and in the palace behind her. Everything was perfect for her until King Menelaus of Sparta declared he wished to have peace with the Trojans. Now her husband was setting sail for the kingdom to sign the peace treaty with his younger brother Paris. She felt Hector come and stand behind her. Turning she placed her hands on his chest.  
  
"How can you be sure this is not a trap?" she asked accusingly.  
  
Hector leant down and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "what would Menelaus gain by killing me?" he asked, "my father rules Troy, and once he departs for the underworld my son will take the place of ruler if I can not uphold my duties"  
  
"He would ruin me!" Andromache cried, "Menelaus would kill me by killing you! How could I survive without you?"  
  
Hector wrapped his arms around her and held her to him tightly. His heart was breaking seeing her in pain. He wasn't afraid to depart to Sparta. Why was she so afraid? He felt her tears fall onto his chest as his wife silently sobbed.  
  
"There is no danger in I going to Sparta," Hector said reassuringly, "nor is there any to Paris"  
  
Andromache pulled away from him but maintained eye contact, "does it not strike you odd that your brother wishes to accompany you?" she asked in a hushed whisper, "you yourself have said so"  
  
Letting go of her Hector turned to watch Astyanax entertaining himself on the cool floor. His son looked just like him. He even moved and acted like him and the boy was still an infant. He smiled as he started crawling towards a gold embroidered floor mat.  
  
"Please," Andromache whispered, "let someone else accompany Paris, or send them alone. A priest or, or official is surely enough to sign any treaty Menelaus produces"  
  
"No," Hector told her turning to face her, "Menelaus may easily be insulted if I or Paris do not go. We are Troy's future when concerning who will rule. If I do not go he may think we believe him to be a joke. He may easily wage war upon us"  
  
"What is stopping him!?" Andromache snapped, "why now does he wish to make peace with Troy when he has Agamemnon to flatten us?"  
  
"Troy has never been breached, under siege or conquered" Hector replied close to loosing his patience, "why do you question that now?"  
  
Andromache let out a whimpering sob and sunk to the floor, "I do not question you my love, or the sons of Troy whom you command. I just fear that you shall walk out these gates and I shall never see you again"  
  
Hectors face softened and a feeling of guilt overcame him. Andromache cared for him, yelling at her would not ease her discomforts. He had to remain calm and steady so that his courage could easily pass unto her. He knew she was not like this around anyone else but he, he went to sit down beside her. Cupping her face in his hand he kissed her gently on the lips. The gentleness soon became a hungry passion that they both shared for each other. Behind them Astyanax began to cry. Breaking away Andromache stood and hurried over to him. Picking him up gently she sung softly in his ear to try calm him.  
  
She returned to her and Hectors' room and placed the sleepy heir of Troy in his crib. Continuing her singing Andromache tucked the silky sheets in around her son. Soon he fell asleep and Andromache collapsed onto the bed behind her.  
  
Why did Hector have to go? Didn't he realise she may never see him again? He was firm in his belief that Menelaus wanted a simple peace meeting. Why didn't she believe him?  
  
Once she had collected herself and was calm again she left the room to have something to eat. As she made her way through the palace she came upon King Priam. Letting him envelope her in a hug they found a table to sit at together. She stared at the plate that was placed before her.  
  
"What's wrong my daughter?" Priam asked looking intently at her.  
  
Andromache raised her head, "I worry for my husband," she whispered.  
  
Priam smiled, "as does everyone in Troy. They all worry they may loose their heirs to Greece but do not fear, the Gods will protect my sons"  
  
Andromache nodded, "but what if he does not return to us?" she pressed still unsure of what was going to occur between the time Hector left and the time in which he was determined to return.  
  
Priam sighed, "if the worst shall happen you will survive and raise your son in the way Hector would see fit. It would be the least you could do for him"  
  
"How can I survive without him? I love him so much" she whimpered.  
  
Priam smiled sadly, "I have lived through my wifes' passing to the underworld to serve Hades, I raised my sons as best as possible and Briseis also, they have grown up to be upstanding people. You will handle fine if the worst shall happen"  
  
Andromache tried smiling but the emotion wouldn't appear on her face.  
  
"Smile my child, the Gods shower their blessings on you. Pray they give your husband, the father of your child and my son the safe passage we all hope he endures"  
  
Andromache nodded and rose. She left the room in search of Hector. She found him consulting with Paris. She watched him undetected. He looked so determined as he conversed with the younger Prince. Her heart fluttering at the very sight of him Andromache departed. She arrived in the garden where the 2 had shared their very first kiss. Kneeling before the statue of Artemis she prayed for safe return. After doing so she rose and turned.  
  
Hector was standing there, his arms over his chest. He wore clothes of a deep emerald green. He nodded towards Andromache. Sadness filled him, seeing his wife with her flowing white gown looking expectantly at him. He smiled softly and she ran to him. Embracing her in his strong arms he gathered her up in a warm hug.  
  
"You'll be fine," she whispered, "the Gods will not see you harmed"  
  
Hector kissed her gently, "come. We leave any moment now"  
  
Following him Andromache collected Astyanax and joined the farewell party at the stairs. Below all of Troys' citizens had gathered on the street the royal couple would travel down to wish them luck. Giving Andromache a quick peck on the cheek Hector turned to his father.  
  
"May Apollo protect you my son," the white-haired king whispered.  
  
Hector bowed and Paris followed suit. They both descended down the flight of stairs and mounted their horses. Andromache felt like screaming. How could Hector remain so calm? With not another look back the 2 brothers headed down the dusty roads towards the boats that waited to take them across the Aegean to Sparta. 


End file.
